What happened to us?
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: He woke up in a pool of blood, his girlfriend is in the hospital along with her best friend who's in a coma, two of his best friends are in jail, two are being hunted by the cops for robbery, and his childhood best friend is locked in a basement with her boyfriend, One night of Partying is where it all started. please check out my other stories as well Nalu Graza Gale LokeXLisanna
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a very short very traumatic story. I just came up with an idea, what if Natsu and his friends had a party (drinking involved) and everyone woke up and something was very wrong, you'll see what I mean as I go through the story. You know by now that I don't own Fairy Tail**

_He woke up in a pool of blood, his girlfriend is in the hospital along with her best friend who's in a coma, two of his best friends are in jail, two are being hunted by the cops for robbery, and his childhood best friend is locked in a basement with her boyfriend, One night of Partying is where it all started._

What happened to us? Chapter 1: The Party plan

Natsu's POV

I jumped down the stairs of the college as my best friend cheered and hollered behind me. My girlfriend, Lucy was laughing at my best friend's joke as usual.

"Come on guys! It's the end of our high school lives, let's go get wasted!" Gajeel cheered as he held Levy up on his shoulders. Levy squealed and punched Gajeel lightly when he touched her upper thigh. "Perv!" She screamed until Gajeel tickled her.

"Natsu you sure that would be a good idea?" Lucy looked a bit concerned. I could tell she was worried because when Gajeel started to drink, it went south real fast because he would be destructive and trash houses whenever he got invited to people's parties.

He was barely invited after his sophomore incident at Freed's house when he threw the flat screen TV through the 2nd floor window into the pool in the backyard.

I actually had to hold him down because he was so bad when it came to drinking, if he wasn't normally like this, I would actually worry about the poor guy. He's even gotten suspended for drinking on school grounds when he was still in the beginning of our senior year.

"Gajeel, you know we gotta slow you down on alcohol, remember Freed's party?" Juvia remarked as we all walked over to the nearest food joint, which was three blocks away so by the time we'd reach it we'd be hungry anyway.

Our friend Laxus works there so he often cuts us a break because we've helped him get a few jobs in the past before Erza got him the job he works at now, which is a famous burger place.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Juvia. Don't remind me I was nearly thrown into the street when a dumbass almost ran me over. I had tire tracks on my back because some stupid bicyclist decided to drive over me." Gajeel grumbled as Levy ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad senior year is over." I sighed stretched my arm and rested it on Lucy's shoulders who just blushed and smiled at me. "Your bad, Natsu." She gave me a smile but not her usual ones as I just gave her my usual cheeky grin which made her grin as well.

"You guys make me sick sometimes." Gray moaned as he hugged Juvia and Erza at the same time making Erza hit him and Juvia melt into his arms. "Like you're any better." Loke chuckled with his arm around Lisanna who ran to hug me.

"Glad the school years over, right Nats-kun?" Lisanna's been my best friend for years; she's actually more like a sister. Loke is actually Lucy's brother who's still stuck in high school for another year and is dating Lisanna.

"Hey Lis-chan." I chuckled as Lisanna moved from me to Lucy who she absolutely adored when I met her. Lis and Lucy hanged out every chance they got when she wasn't hanging with her other friends and Loke.

"We're gonna go party all night long!" Gray said to Loke while Gajeel whooped in delight as Levy struggled to hold on to his shoulders.

"Depends on if we can get any alcohol…" Erza deadpanned while most of us collapsed anime style on the ground with our feet up in the air. "Way to ruin the fun, Erza." Gajeel muttered as Levy layed on his chest before he fell.

"Gajeel, you baka!" Levy mumbled under her breathe till Gajeel raised his arm up and tickled her. "What did a little bookworm say?!" He got her rib cage real good while she was laughing so hard she had tears coming out her eyes.

"Cool your jets guys." Gray pulled Levy out of Gajeel's grip before he made the poor petite girl pee her pants. "Come on, I'll ask Laxus to see if he can help us get some drinks, I think he's still dating that alcoholic, Cana, still right?" I spouted as we neared the food joint and walked in. "Oi, Laxus!" I called as we all got into a group booth in the back.

"Ohayo, guys. Glad to finally be out of that dump of a school?" I narrowed my eyes at the tall blonde male. "Dude you've only been gone from that school for a year and the football team is still mourning you as if you're dead!" Gajeel and Gray laughed their butts off cause they've heard the football team complain and cry their eyes out after their first loss since Laxus graduated.

The male wore a black shirt under his hideous orange apron that all workers had to wear inside the food place. It wasn't as bad as the guy who has to wear the advertisement suit with was a hamburger costume and you had to stand on a corner near the food join and actually try spinning a sign while in it.

I actually saw an ex-classmate of mine wear it and boy it was horrible because it was mid-summer and the dude had a pool of sweat under him where he stood talk about gross. I think the suit was full of his sweat, good thing he lost 30 pounds while wearing it but even after he had to go to the hospital afterwards.

"Hey, Laxus. Can we get out usual's? And we wanted to know something." I said as he walked back to the kitchen which was in talking distance from where we sat. "Yea, and what do you want? You never need to know anything especially from me, when you wanted to do that you'd go talk to Elfman or even Mira. Even Freed has better knowledge than I do." We shook our heads and stared at Laxus.

"Are you still dating that girl, Cana Alberona?" Laxus raised an eye brow as he flipped 7 burgers and cooked some chicken for the rest of us. He nodded. "We wanted to know how to get some good alcohol for our party!" I asked.

If Laxus had been drinking something he would've spewed soda or water all over the food. "BWAHAHAHAHAH!" He burst out laughing hard. "Nani?!" We all shouted.

"Why are you laughing, Laxus-senpai!" Lisanna's tongue slipped. She had always looked up to Laxus because he protected her a lot in high school. When he even was in high school cause he would usual ditch school.

"Because you guys doing alcohol. Phsss, the girls couldn't last through 2 bottles of beer, vodka or even margaritas. Maybe Erza but not the others, 2 Gajeel would drink you guys dry within an hour no matter how much Cana could get for you guys. And 3, it's dumb to drink just because you got out of high school. You do that In College." Laxus laughed hard.

I barked out a laugh but I yelled at him. "I'll pay you, Laxus! Plus we were gonna invite you and Cana anyway." Laxus glanced at me as he finished up the food.

"No way, little guys." He passed out the food to us and crossed his arms over his chest. "LAXUS!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice as a brunette marched out from the back of the shop and over to Laxus.

"I'm out of Booze again!" Cana barked in complains. "Hi Cana-chan~" We waved at her as she waved at us. "Hey guys." I got up from my seat. "Hey Cana-chan, we wanted to ask you a favor." She gave me a lazy eye.

"You guys never ask me for a favor." She chugs on her small bottle of vodka. "We wanted to throw a party and have some alcohol and have a one good time because we finally finished the hardest years of our lives.

"We know you know the best kind of alcohol so we wanted your help on getting some and in exchange we'd invite the two of you to the party, have pizza random food delivered and just go nuts." I buttered her up as much as I could muster for an alcoholic.

"I'll DO IT!" Cana screamed making me flinch. "Great now we'll plan for the party! Who has a big house with nobody home?" Gray and Erza raised their hands.

"You guys decide and we need to figure out what food to get." I looked at Juvia and Lucy. "Can you two get some nice snacks?" I asked in turn they nodded and saluted like soldiers. "Don't overdo it." I pet Lucy on the head and pulled Juvia's hand down to her side.

They giggled as I looked at Gajeel. "Don't overdo it and you two can get the hot cooked foods, anything you think we'll enjoy." Loke did a fist pump. "Yes, Chicken Wings, barbeque wings, hamburgers, pizza and all the trimmings." Loke and Gajeel fist bump each other and laughed.

"We'll do some other things but for now let's get everything set for the party which will happen this coming weekend and for the entire weekend we'll party like the animals we were born to be!" everyone cheered and hollered in agreement as I pumped my fist into the air.

"Yea, yea now get back to eating your foods, lame brains." Laxus gave Cana another bottle of alcohol as his girlfriend wandered towards the back. "It's still good food, Laxus." Gray said with his mouthful, I kicked him under the table to quiet him down so we can enjoy the food.

"Natsu, don't kick me you flame butt!" Gray hissed in which case Lucy kicked him this time before glaring at her so called best "guy" friend. "Shut up, Gray." As she took a bite out of her chicken stripes which I've tried before and they were just as tasty as the Burgers.

Soon we were all finished and it was getting late. Laxus had to close up because the boss and owner left hours before we even arrived at the burger shop. "Good night guys, Ja ne!" Laxus walked off after locking up with a drunk Cana swinging in his arms. We waved him off as we all went our separate ways. "Bye guys!" Lucy and I called as the others walked their own ways.

"See ya tomorrow guys." Gray and Erza called to me and Lucy as we walked down Strawberry street towards mine and Lucy's apartment, sometime during junior year we got together and thought it'd be easier for the both of us just to live together.

"Night Luce." I called as I walked into the bedroom as she entered the bathroom to take a shower and the female needs of nature's call.

I fell asleep the minute she sat down on the bed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling my arm over her and wrapped it around her.

**Let's hope this turns into a good story. It's gonna be fun trying to write a horrific kind of story.**


	2. Hello lovely readers

**Hello my **_**Lovely**_** readers! Its Tasha and I have some sad news!**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update because even though I get out (my time) 2:17 because I'm a senior in high school, I'm still too drained to come up with much lately.**

**I have been coming up with ideas but I need to perfect them so if you have any idea, PLEASE I request that you send me a PM and tell me your ideas.**

**It would help speed up the stories I need to get finished including Letting Go, What happen to us?, Bloody Rose(s), Twisted Fairies, Shelter Life and Don't know what love is.**

**I need you're help to finish and to come up with idea for these stories if you haven't read them, please check em out cause I promise I'll fix them to be better if they aren't the best already! **

**Thank you so much **

**Tasha **


End file.
